The Cherry Blossom's Boss
by dragontamer ri-chan
Summary: Orochimaru's older son, Kimimaro, is going to take over the Oto corps. First, however he needs to find a secretary. After countless rejected candidates he interviews Sakura. Sasuke, the younger son barges in. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OK! I do own this story.

**The Cherry Blossom's Boss**

Orochimaru Kaguya sighed for the tenth time that day. His older adopted son, Kimimaro, had just rejected _another_ secretary candidate. At this rate he would never be able to enjoy a peaceful retirement. It would be impossible unless he could get that workaholic son of his to accept some help. He was running himself into the ground!

Meanwhile, his younger son, Sasuke, was doing whatever he felt like. That consisted mostly of women, spending money, drinking, and sleeping. Did he even know that Kimimaro was in the hospital just last week from exhaustion? Did he care that his brother was trying to shoulder the entire company by himself just so their father could retire? Orochimaru often found himself wondering if Sasuke's disreputable behavior was his fault or if it had something to do with the young man's previous family.

"Father, you sent me another one of those blabbering bimbo's as _secretary_ candidates?" Kimimaro asked. "What did I do, Father?" he sighed.

"What do you mean, Kimimaro?"

"What did I do that made you lose faith in me?"

"Kimimaro you have always been gifted, but no matter how brilliant you are, managing this company alone is impossible! Even _I_ had to rely on that idiot Jiraiya, as well as my old friend Tsunade, for help. For heaven's sake, I'm the one who started this company!"

Orochimaru paused. _Tsunade, _he thought. _Isn't her daughter looking for a full-time job?_ He thought of the girl who went to high school with Sasuke._ If I remember correctly, she was intelligent, hardworking, and rather pretty_. His matchmaking tendencies were rising to the surface._ If I'm lucky, I may just get some grandkids out of this._ He thought with poorly disguised glee. Lucky for him, Kimimaro was too lost in his own musings to notice.

Kimimaro sighed again. It seemed as if, no matter what he did he still had to rely on his father's help. Sasuke took it for granted, but Kimimaro knew that Orochimaru wouldn't be around forever. That's why he needed to prove to his father that he could do this! He didn't need Sasuke's or anyone else's help. Still, if it eased his Father's fears, he would find a secretary. He just had to make sure she wasn't looking to get money without earning it or to have one of Japan's richest men wrapped around her finger.

"Listen, Dad," Kimimaro began. "It's not like I'm looking for a lover. I just want someone who's going to work for me to be a little less vain and a little more hardworking." he sighed.

Orochimaru looked at Kimimaro thoughtfully and smirked. "Don't worry, Son, I already have another girl in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes I know the characters are OOC, but, let's face it, that's what makes it fun. :P Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the idea of the story!

**The Cherry Blossom's Boss**

-At a cafe in the middle of nowhere-

Tsunade sat impatiently waiting for Orochimaru as her adopted daughter indulges in a chocolate cake. She would like to indulge to. _I'll indulge alright, in that bottle of fine Sake you promised me, Orochimaru. Bastard. How dare he grab on to my weakness like that?_

"Hello Tsunade." Orochimaru greeted making Tsunade jump in surprise.

_Does he have to do that every time? _She wondered.

"Ah, this must be Sakura. Please allow me to introduce my older son and heir to Oto Corporation. This is Kimimaro." Orochimaru stated, just barely succeeding at masking his glee. Sakura was even prettier than he remembered. If having her as a secretary didn't spark his son's interest, he doubted he would ever get grandkids from Kimimaro.

Sakura nearly choked on her bite of cake, fork and all. She really shouldn't be surprised. After all, She predicted he would be handsome, living with Sasuke and all, she just didn't expect to meet a man who could rival Sasuke's looks in an entirely different way. Where Sasuke had been the tenebrous rebel/ladies man Kimimaro was practically luminous with silver hair glinting in the sun and light green eyes _shining_ with confidence and pride.

She was quickly becoming nervous when she suddenly remembered all the things Sasuke used to say to her. She was Sasuke's favorite bullying target. When he wasn't making out with one of his many girlfriends, he would get enjoyment from tormenting her. She thought he was low when all he did was call her names like bookworm, which turned into nerd, which turned into bitch. _And people wonder why I lose my temper every time I'm called that._ She thought with a grimace.

She tried not reacting, but he only became more aggressive. It started out as just bumping into her when she passed him, and then muttering some degrading things to her. Then it became literally shoving her out of the way and so on.

"Hello Kaguya-san. I suppose you'll want to hear what qualifies me for this job." Sakura began her well rehearsed monologue only to be interrupted by Kimimaro himself.

"I would like that Sakura-san, but not now. Please wait until we are at the company. In the mean time, would you like to tell me your reasons for wanting this job?" Kimimaro asked curiously. He did genuinely want to know her reasons, but there were other reasons as well. He wanted to gage with his own ears how honest she was. It wouldn't work on a practiced liar, but there were _always_ signs that gave any liar away.

Sakura briefly stunned speechless. He had just said more words than she believed Sasuke knew. _I better stop comparing them or I'll probably get even greater shocks than that. He is looking to take over a company after all. He should be far more intelligent than Sasuke._ She felt rather ashamed for comparing them so much when they weren't even related by blood. She started to feel more motivated to get this job. Feeling much more confident in her decision to apply for this job, she smiled up at him.

"I would be delighted to Kaguya-san." Sakura stated with her voice filled with genuine sincerity.

It was Kimimaro's turn to be stunned. He had never seen anyone smile at him in such a manner. _Maybe having a secretary won't be so bad after all._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I know the characters are OOC, but, let's face it, that's what makes it fun. :P Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the idea of the story!

**The Cherry Blossom's Boss**

-At Oto corps-

Sasuke was bored. It was difficult these days to find something truly entertaining. It was one of those moments when you could have put a tall, blue-eyed, and blonde German girl right next to a petit stereotypical Asian and he would ask you where you found the twins.

He wasn't sure if he was out of it or if he was simply not caring at the moment, but it was really annoying. He supposed it didn't really matter what they looked like because in reality the women out there were all the same. You give them enough money and they'll dance to your tune.

_Aside from that one aggravating girl in high school. What was that bookworms name? Haru… Haruna…_ He thought as he passed his brothers office only to stop dead in his tracks. "That's Haruno?" He gasped when his eyes took in the breath taking beauty sitting demurely in his brother's office. _It has to be. For goodness sake how many women have_ pink_ hair?_ Sasuke ranted internally.

He was shocked to say the least, as he continued to shamelessly spy on them. Not only had this bookworm grown into a goddess, but even his completely apathetic brother was brought down by her looks. It wasn't obvious, at first, but Sasuke's eyes were sharp. He didn't miss the way Kimimaro would covertly steal glances at her with the faintest dusting of red on his cheeks, or the way he chuckled softly at something she said or did. He _never_ smiles for anyone he didn't want something from. He smiled for their father in the hopes of gaining approval, and for influential men and women in the business meetings, but never has he smiled for anyone who he didn't even know.

That's when the light bulb in Sasuke's mind went off. It hit him. He had just found the perfect way to kill time. Just imagining the look on Kimimaro's face when he took that heavenly creature for his own was enough to make him forget all the depressing thoughts lurking deep within his mind. This would be fun.

-In Kimimaro's office-

Kimimaro once again caught himself stealing glimpses of the bewitching young woman who had haunted his every though since she first smiled at him. She was an enchantress, she must be! Never in his life had he found anyone who was easier to talk to, not even the father figure he idolized. He was hanging on every word uttered in that too mesmerizing voice of hers. She wasn't intelligent, she was _brilliant_! She would quote everything from Shakespeare to Plato, but only when it fit the moment. He would always quote something right back making her smile or, better yet laugh. Heaven help any man who heard her laugh for it was as musical as a harp and it sent your heart racing. He had yet to hear a single lie fall from her perfect lips.

That's when Sasuke just _had_ to ruin the moment by bursting in unannounced and uninvited.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes I know the characters are OOC, but, let's face it, that's what makes it fun. :P

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the idea of the story!

Sakura slowly turned to see who had interrupted. She instantly stiffened when she saw him. She couldn't help it. Even now, she still fears the many different ways he can ruin _everything_.

"Can I help you with something Sasuke?" Kimimaro asked indifferently. The moment Sasuke had entered his face had reset itself into the apathetic look he had mastered over the years. Inside, however he was furious and even a little protective the moment he saw Sakura tense. _How dare he make her uncomfortable! I've finally found a hardworking intellectual who is absolutely perfect for the job, and Sasuke just has to come in here to try and ruin it!_ Kimimaro ranted mentally.

"Well, Kimimaro, you can tell me why you would want to work this delightful creature to the bone as your secretary when she would probably rather enjoy a nice three course dinner with me." Sasuke said with a smirk aimed at his brother.

"To be frank, Sasuke-san, I would much rather be worked to the bone by Kaguya-san than go anywhere with you." Sakura stated matter-of-factly, only barely restraining herself from smacking him. His arrogance had always bothered her, but the high school years were _nothing_ compared to this Sasuke. She could hardly believe he took such a disrespectful tone, as well as hurtful words, towards his older brother. Not only that, he seemed to honestly believe she was going to swoon into his arms after he tried to make a decision for her.

"Besides, Sasuke-san, Kaguya-san's company is infinitely preferable to yours. He's polite, considerate, intelligent, and kind and that's just off the top of my head!" She blushed as she realized what she was saying, but continued. "You probably don't remember me, Sasuke-san, but your spitefulness is not easily forgotten. Whenever you were bored with the girls you were 'dating' you would pass the time by picking on me. Do you remember me now, Sasuke-san?"

"Who said I ever forgot you?" He said, pouting. "Come on Sakura. Don't be like this. Isn't that all in the past? I'm sorry if I hurt you back then. Can't we just start over?"

Sakura had to admit to herself that he did look very contrite. She gave in. "I guess that's fine." She sighed. "Just don't bother me at work."

She was taken _completely_ by surprise when he hugged her. "Thank you Sakura!" He exclaimed. In that moment, three things happened. Sasuke smirked at Kimimaro, Kimimaro's eyes widened, and Sakura felt a hand on her butt.

Sakura's pupils dilated. She wanted to pretend it was her imagination so she wouldn't completely lose her temper in front of Kimimaro. However when the feeling did not go away in the next instant her mind shut down and she acted on the pure rage she was feeling.

"_PERVERT!_" She shrieked and promptly followed it up with a harsh slap to Sasuke's face. She could not believe Sasuke had groped her at all, let alone in the middle of what _was_ a job interview with his _brother_. Even if they weren't blood related, they were still raised by the same man, under the same roof._ How can they be so different from one another?_ She thought when her mind started to work again. Her thoughts then returned to her would-be boss._ Damn it all to hell and back! I completely lost it in front of him and smacked his brother! Even if the little prick deserved it I doubt he'll want to hire me now._

For reason's she couldn't fathom her heart began to ache, but when Kimimaro got up and _punched_ Sasuke, it started racing. The next thing she knew, it nearly stopped all together at the silver haired man's next words.

"Sasuke, first you come in here and interrupt an important meeting for your own selfish purposes. The next thing I know you're putting your dirty little paws on a woman who is _clearly_ uncomfortable around you. Frankly, _brother,_ you make me sick." Kimimaro said with his emotions in a mess. On the one hand he was shocked and slightly giddy at Sakura's rejection of Sasuke, but at the thought of Sasuke putting his filthy hands on her, his face clearly showed the disgust he currently held for him. However that look quickly and unconsciously melted into one of tenderness as he turned to Sakura "I apologize for Sasuke's behavior, Sakura-san. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I think so. I mean he didn't hurt me or anything." Sakura replied only to receive another shock in the form of Kimimaro's relieved smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. For those of you who don't know I have chronic pain. Chronic pain + rain = worse pain. In other words it feels like I'm typing with broken hands and sprained wrists. However I will PERSEVERE! I will write until my hands fall off. Thank you so much to those of you who stuck with this story. Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers. YOU ARE THE ONES WHO HELP ME CONTINUE THIS STORY! YOU ROCK!

:P Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the idea of the story!

-Two weeks later-

Kimimaro was once again eagerly anticipating work. Sure he was angry at Sasuke for continuing to pursue Sakura even after she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him, but that feeling was easily overthrown by happiness _every_ time Sakura returned.

One would think that after getting slapped one moment and punched the next it would be enough to put anyone off, but it only seemed to increase Sasuke's interest. _Is Sasuke a masochist?_ Kimimaro mused but quickly banished any and all thoughts of Sasuke. After all the object of his affections would be here any minute.

Kimimaro was an intelligent man. He had realized he saw Sakura as more than a secretary about a day after interviewing her. A few days after that he had accepted those feelings and a few hours later he had formed a plan. He would first make his interest known by asking her out for dinner. If he was rejected he would back off _temporarily_ to let her get to know him more. Once more time had passed and she got to know him more he would try again.

There were two problems. One was that his courage vanished in front of Sakura and unless he concentrated fully on work he could barely stutter out two words to her. He couldn't help it! Sakura personified _everything_ he looked for in a lover.

The second problem was Sasuke. Clearly he didn't have the problem Kimimaro did when it came to talking to her, and he made it more than clear that he wanted Sakura. He was constantly coming to the office pretending to help out when he really just wanted to be near her. He would sexually harass her one moment and just stare at her the next. What was most annoying was when he actually talked to her. He would actually be _smooth_! Granted Sasuke was an expert when it came to women, but he was an _ass_. He had never been so serious about a girl before.

_Why did he have to choose Sakura though?_ Kimimaro wondered morosely as the elevator dinged to announce its arrival. Kimimaro was expecting his sweet cherry blossom to come out. He was sorely disappointed when none other than _Sasuke_ came out instead.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked faking innocence.

_I'm really starting to despise you, little brother._ Kimimaro thought with malice oozing from every pore, though his face remained an emotionless mask.

"She has yet to arrive." Kimimaro explained feigning nonchalance. If Sasuke wanted to play this game, Kimimaro would make sure he was the victor.

"Alright look Kimimaro. I'm putting my cards on the table. I want Sakura and I know you want her too." Sasuke declared.

"Yes, and what's your point?" Kimimaro replied.

"What will it take for you to let me have her?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: FORGIVE ME! I know I haven't updated this in a while. Blame the plot bunnies! Thank you to all who have remained loyal. Here is your chapter.

:P Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the idea of the story!

"You _must _be joking!" Kimimaro roared slamming his fist on his desk. "You listen to me, Sasuke. She's not an object or some toy that you can just buy! She's a brilliant, beautiful, and passionate woman that deserves _far_ more than the heartache and tears you will cause her. Don't you _dare_ mistake her for one of your dime-a-dozen sluts!"

Sasuke was stunned to say the least. His brother was always soft spoken and polite even when angered. This was a side of Kimimaro that he never even imagined could exist. What was Sakura doing to the both of them? Sasuke may talk about her like she's a toy but she was more to him than that. He thought about her every time she was near and most of the time when she wasn't. She was everything Kimimaro had said she was and more. She was different. She was _special_, so he couldn't and wouldn't let her go.

"Kimimaro, you don't even know how to treat a woman. I agree that Sakura is intelligent. She's the smartest woman I've ever met. A blind man would see that she's beautiful and yes she's passionate. Isn't that all the more reason to let someone else take her? Think about it." Sasuke demanded and with that he was opening the door only to come face to face with the woman who unknowingly had both men wrapped around her little finger.

"Good morning Sasuke-san. Your father is looking for you." Sakura stated and without even looking up she walked right past him. "Kaguya-san, Hyuuga Corps is on line one."

"Sakura, could I get you interested in having dinner with me? I know a great restaurant that has the finest sushi in the world." Sasuke declared proudly.

"I doubt that Sasuke. The finest sushi in the world is served at a little hole-in-the-wall place called Touya's across the street from the entrance to the park. Their sushi is truly a heavenly experience." Kimimaro said as if stating the obvious. "I've been to many five star restaurants and _even they_ can't compare to Touya's."

"That's so true!" Sakura exclaimed delightedly. "Touya's is simply the best. I'm practically addicted to their sushi. I haven't been to five star restaurants but I have been to places that _claim_ they have the greatest sushi and it was good but it was nothing compared to Touya's."

Kimimaro laughed. "I should have known you would have already discovered that treasure. You know your way around here, that's for sure. How would you like to accompany me to Touya's the next time I go?"

_Is he asking me on a date? This is _great_. Wait, he's my boss. Should I really do this? I mean what if it ends badly and he fires me? On the one hand I'm highly attracted to him but on the other I don't want to lose this job! Oh, what to do._

As Sakura rambled internally Sasuke was fuming and Kimimaro was blissful. Sasuke could not believe that Kimimaro was acting so calm and neither could Kimimaro. That's when Sasuke noticed that Kimimaro had that smear of red coating his cheeks again and was doing his best to hide it.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I would love to go with you, Kaguya-san, as long as it's as friends and not as secretary and boss. That means _no_ paper work." Sakura replied with a slight smirk.

Kimimaro smiled "I would like that Sakura-san." It wasn't _exactly_ what he wanted but it was definitely a step in the right direction. To Sasuke on the other hand this was the worst possible scenario. So naturally he had to interfere.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry if it felt like a long time to wait for such a short chapter. I'm doing the best I can. Despite it's shortness I hope you find it enjoyable. Let me know what you think of it, please!

:P Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the idea of the story!

-Friday 5:00 pm-

Kimimaro was ecstatic. Finally Friday had arrived and tonight he and Sakura were going to Touya's. Sasuke hadn't found a way to tag along without Sakura thinking he was a weirdo so it would just be the two of them. Sakura had just left but by 6:30 they would be at Touya's enjoying one another's company and the finest sushi in the world. Kimimaro didn't think things could get much better. What Kimimaro didn't know was that when things can't get better they usually get worse, and tonight things were about to get much worse for everyone.

-6:25 pm-

Sakura slowly awoke to a great deal of pain. As she opened her eyes she was being put on a stretcher and hauled off to the hospital. When she turned her head she saw that her car was a wreck. _That's right. I was in a car accident._ She thought, horrified. She remembered more than she wanted to. She had heard the screeching tires coming towards her before she actually saw the car speeding towards hers. By then though, it was too late. The next thing she knew there was a crash that sent her own car tipping onto its side. The driver's side of her car became quite familiar with the ground.

Sakura was pulled back to the present when she was bombarded with questions. Everything from "How are you feeling?" to "Do you know what time it is?" was thrown her way. After hearing the question about time all she could think was that she was going to miss eating sushi with Kimimaro._ This sucks._ Sakura thought as she started to pass out again.

-6:45 pm, at Touya's-

Sakura wasn't coming. That's the conclusion Kimimaro came to. She was _never_ late without even calling. She must have decided against it. Yet Kimimaro couldn't resist waiting another ten minutes just to see if she was actually late. After the ten minutes were up he sighed and decided to call it quits. Just as he was taking out his wallet to pay for the drink he had ordered, his phone rang. Hope flared when he saw it was Sakura's number, but quickly died when he held the phone to his ear.

"_Kimimaro, are you there son? It's your father."_ Orochimaru sighed wearily.

"Dad, why do you have Sakura's phone?" Kimimaro questioned Orochimaru with dread pouring into the pit of his stomach. He didn't know where this was going, but he knew he didn't like it.

"_Kimimaro, I want you to remain calm despite what I'm about to tell you. I felt it was best that I tell you rather than Tsunade who's a bit of a wreck at the moment. It's Sakura. Sakura was in a car accident."_ Orochimaru informed him.

"What hospital is she at?" Kimimaro's tone demanded an answer and you could bet he was going to get one. When he heard "Sakura" and "accident" his heart stopped cold only to hammer at him harder than ever before. When Orochimaru told him where she was, he vowed to find the scum who put her in the ER and make them pay. He was so upset that for the first time in his life he hung up on the father he practically worshipped. Kimimaro knew what he had to do, but Sakura comes first. From that point on Kimimaro knew that she always would.


End file.
